What's Scariest
by TARDISRose
Summary: Third and final part of What's Hardest and What's Cruelest. Can be read alone, but it would make more sense with reading the first two. Rory is in the hands of the Capitol and Prim is having a hard time with that. Katniss POV.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So! This is What's Scariest! It can be read alone, but reading What's Hardest and What's Cruelest would help!**

Chapter 1

He's been taken by the Capitol. Rory. They were going to return him to us at the end of the Games, but his stunt with Adeline got him in trouble. Prim has been upset about Rory's absence since she discovered him being taken.

She just mopes around. I am the only one who can help her.

"Prim, it's alright. Rory is okay. They won't hurt him. He's a Victor, now. Everyone loves you and him," I say, rubbing my grieving sister's back.

"I know. There's an interview tonight. We can see him then," Prim says.

* * *

Rory looks well. He's alive. That's all Prim and I care about. Peeta joins us.

"Hey, darling," Peeta says, sitting next to me.

"Hi," I say.

I watch Prim's happy face light up whenever Rory speaks. Caesar asks and Rory answers. I know how happy I was when I saw Peeta for the first time after the Games. I remember how excited I was to see him healthy and happy. I know how Prim feels.

When the interview is over, Prim smiles, "He's alive! He's going to be okay!" I really hope that he will be, but I know what the Capitol can do.

**A/N: So I hope you like this story as much or better than What's Hardest and/or What's Cruelest! Please leave a review, follow, and favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well my email is being annoying, so I was shocked when I checked on my story and saw 3 reviews, 2 favorites, and 4 follows! My email isn't showing up everything that's going on in my stories, so I'm upset. It's not receiving anything from Fanfiction! If anyone knows how to fix that, shoot me a PM or review!**

Chapter 2

Prim is happy from seeing Rory alive and well. She wants him back still, but has a glimmer of hope now.

At night, I hear her in the apartment next to the one that Peeta and I share. She always says, "He's alright. My Rory is alright. He'll be fine. He'll come back to me happily and healthy."

I smile to myself when I hear her. I comfort myself in Peeta's arms as she comforts herself in the hope that Rory will come back. Every day, Prim has renewed hope. She thinks every day that he will come back. Prim, Peeta, and I must shoot propos later.

I am dressed in a bird costume. Peeta is in a tuxedo and Prim is in a black and white dress.

"Why do I have to get the feathers?" I ask on the hovercraft to District 12.

"I believe you're a Mockingjay," Peeta says, wrapping his arms around me.

"Why do I have to be a Mockingjay?" I ask.

"You're _the_ Mockingjay. I think that you're the symbol of the Rebellion. You will rally the Districts to fight against the Capitol," Peeta says.

"How do you know all of this?" I ask, wondering what Peeta does.

"I cook here; you know that. On the way to the kitchens, one can hear President Coin and her second-in-command talking. One day, I heard that you were to be the Mockingjay. We pulled the berry stunt and began the entire thing. You thought of it, so President Coin thought that you should be the Mockingjay. It fits you. You're strong. You're just. You're everything that the Mockingjay needs to be," Peeta says, and then kisses me.

"What is Prim doing here, then?" I ask.

"She's the little sister who defied all odds and gave District 12 a Victor for the second year in a row. She's the little sister whose love is in the Capitol," Peeta says.

"Katniss! Peeta! Prim! We're here," Haymitch says. Peeta, Prim, and I rush to the windows to see our home.

When we do, Peeta is the only one who can speak. Prim and I have our mouths dropped, as Peeta says, "My God, what has happened?"

**A/N: What **_**has**_** happened? Find out in the next chapter of What's Scariest! By then, hopefully my email will work! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yes! I am finally updating! I'm sick, so I decided to write! Yay!**

Chapter 3

I quickly recover from my shock. I see the burned buildings. I see the piles of dead bodies, burnt and distorted. I see the bakery, burned to the ground. There are four bodies. From what I can tell, there are three men and one woman. Peeta's family.

"Peeta," I whisper, turning towards him. Tears stream down his face. He doesn't move. Some people tremble when they cry, but Peeta remains still. He's turned pale.

"My mother was cruel. I used to wish that she would die so that I could be left alone and never beaten again, but now I would give anything for her and the rest of my family," Peeta says in a small voice.

"I'm so sorry," I say, hugging Peeta. "Let it all out."

Prim is sitting down, taking it all in. Unlike me, she had many friends in District 12. Now, they're all gone.

"Are you that surprised?" Haymitch asks, holding a bottle in the back. Peeta, Prim, and I turn to him. "You're not that stupid, are you?" Haymitch grunts. He sighs and says, "I suppose I will have to teach the little children everything. It was building up. The tension, that is. First, Katniss and Peeta, you pulled the berry stunt. Then, Gale committed suicide, which isn't something that the Capitol likes. He was being a good person. The Capitol hates that. Finally, Rory's speech about that girl. That _really_ made the Capitol angry. So they bombed District 12."

"Did Rory's family survive?" Prim asks.

Haymitch looks down and says, "His family has not arrived in District 13 yet." Prim begins to cry.

"They can't be…" Prim cries, leaping into my open arms.

"It'll be okay, Little Duck. They have just been lost, that's all. They'll be here soon," I say, but I know that I am lying to protect her feelings.

Finally, we land. Peeta leaves first, running away. I don't know where he is. I look around District 12, to find him at the bakery.

"I just can't believe that they're gone. My brother had just gotten married. His wife was pregnant. My other brother was finally getting up the nerve to stand up to Mother. My father had imagined that he would die peacefully in his sleep. My mother beat us, but I still want her back," Peeta says, not looking up.

"Oh, Peeta," I say, sitting next to him.

"I guess I always knew that my family would never get what they wanted. My mother wanted me to be a girl, but I'm a boy. Now, I know that my family never will get their way. I wanted to live with you peacefully, but we're preparing for war. Funny, how things work out," Peeta says, grabbing my hand.

"I'm so sorry, Peeta. I know that you wanted things to be peaceful, but we can't help it. We need to overthrow the Capitol. We need the Districts to be free so that this doesn't happen to anyone else," I say, looking into his deep blue eyes.

"Nothing works for me. You can fight without me. I'll probably kill the wrong side of the war. I'm clumsy and stupid. I'm also weak. I should have invited my family to the Capitol for mentoring. That would have prevented their deaths. It's all my fault, Kat. I killed them," Peeta says, tears spilling.

"Peeta, no! You didn't kill them! The Capitol killed them! You had nothing to do with it!" I yell.

"It's like Haymitch said. It's because of the berries. It _is_ my fault. It's time to end my death toll," Peeta says, pulling out a knife and holding it to his neck. "Goodbye," he whispers. Drops of blood trickled down his body. My love is dying.

**A/N: Does that make up for the long wait? Please review, follow, and favorite! I will try to update as soon as I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello again! Thank you for the reviews, Nicole The Dragon Rider and ILikePie99! **

Chapter 4

I don't remember much about what I did. I was acting off of adrenaline and impulse. I do remember a few things. I remember lunging towards Peeta, knocking the knife out of his hands. I remember picking up his limp body after he passed out and running to find Haymitch and Prim. So now I sit by his side, back in District 13, where his neck is getting blood returned to it. He should survive. At least, that's what his doctors say.

I hold his hand. He's unconscious, but I stay by him. He's been in a coma for two days and I haven't left his side since. I can't leave. He's always been there for me, and I'm not abandoning him now. I've heard that people in comas can hear what people say, so I experiment.

"Peeta, can you hear me? If you can, I just wanted to let you know that I love you so much. You're my everything. I've never really loved anyone before I met you. I thought that I would be forever free. But then I met you. And now, with your death a possibility, I want you even more. I love you, Peeta. I love you so much. I can't imagine a world without you," I cry into Peeta's chest. His heart is beating faintly. He _has_ to wake up. I will die if he dies. I may not physically die, but my spirit will.

He moves his arm a centimeter, but at least he moved! That has to be a good sign! It has to mean that he will survive! Doctors rush in and make sure that he's okay, but he's better than okay.

His blonde eyelashes flutter open. He looks around, confused. He sees me and his face lights up. He exclaims, "Katniss!" He tries to sit up, but is still tired.

"Peeta, I'm here. I'm here," I say, kissing his forehead.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for being so upset. I wasn't thinking," Peeta begins.

"Peeta, how do you think I felt after my father died? I contemplated suicide. But the important thing is that you're here and alive. I love you," I smile on that last part.

"I love you, too. I will always love you," Peeta says, raising a hand and cupping it around my face. "You're beautiful," he whispers.

"I don't deserve you. You're too good. I'm awful," I say.

"Don't say those things. You're the best person I know," Peeta smiles. As we sit there, I realize that we may be happy now, but there are always worse things to come.

**A/N: Sorry for the bad chapter! Again, I'm sick, so give me a break. Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Worse things _were_ coming. They weren't bad in themselves, but the effects were bad. Since we didn't get an actual propo shot in 12, they filmed me by Peeta while he was in the coma. They hacked into the Capitol network and on an interview night, they put the propo in.

It showed Peeta in the hospital bed and me with him. I was crying quite a bit in it. It showed scar on Peeta's neck. It showed what the Capitol did to District 12.

"Overcome by grief at what the Capitol did, a Victor attempted suicide. The Capitol killed his family and friends. Now, he is in the hospital, in a coma. The Capitol nearly killed him. The Capitol caused this all. Back down. We will find you. We will kill you. _Back down_," the voice of Finnick Odair speaks while they show pictures.

That caused a bombing in Thirteen. Which is why we are currently in an underground bunker.

I was watching the interview and hacking with Peeta, in his hospital bed. Then, we heard Rory say that there would be a bombing in Thirteen. Peeta wore a look of pure shock and I grabbed his hand. I leapt up and started fumbling with the complicated machines that he was hooked up to. In two minutes, Peeta and I were running down the corridors, his IV on wheels and being dragged behind us. We got to the underground bunker. At least I did.

Peeta's IV lost a wheel, so he had to go slower. The gate didn't see him around the corner and closed the gate, trapping him outside. I screamed when I realized what had happened. I hit the guard and opened the gate. I ran out and helped Peeta. But by the time we got back, the gate was closed. So now we're outside. We're together and by the bunker, but they won't let us in.

With every hit, we shield each other. I cover his head and he covers mine.

In between hits, I whisper, "I'm so scared."

"Me too," Peeta whispers.

"Why did they leave us out of the bunker?" I ask.

"Coin is mad at me. We didn't get the propo," Peeta says.

"The one we got was better. She's not mad," I reassure him.

"Katniss, I'm sorry," Peeta apologizes.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because I tried to kill myself. I was selfish. I shouldn't have done it," Peeta says.

"I know why you did it. I'm not angry with you. I've lost family, too," I say. I wrap my arms around him.

"I was just so upset. I couldn't stand it. I felt like things would never get better. I seemed to forget that I had you," Peeta says. "I love you."

I open my mouth to respond, but another bomb drops and I hear a shrill scream. I've heard that scream before. And right now, I'm terrified that it's true.

**A/N: Please review, follow, and favorite! Sorry for not updating.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated!**

Chapter 6

"Hazelle!" I yell and run towards her. Hazelle is hunched over Posy.

"Katniss…take…Posy…to…safety," Hazelle gasps in between shallow breaths.

"You're alive?" I ask.

"Posy and I are still here. Vick died on the way here," Hazelle says. Her breathing slows.

"You can't leave. Not now," I insist.

"You and Peeta will take care of Posy, won't you?" Hazelle asks. She's bleeding everywhere.

"We will," Peeta says behind me. I'm crying too hard to respond.

"Thank you," Hazelle says. She closes her eyes and stops breathing.

"Mommy?" Posy asks.

"Your mom is sleeping. Peeta and I will be taking care of you from now on," I say, tears streaming down my face.

"Okay. Is Mommy asleep with Vick and Gale?" Posy asks.

"Yes, she is," Peeta says.

"I miss Vick and Gale. I'll miss Mommy, too," Posy says.

"I miss them, too. But we need to get to shelter," I say. Peeta picks up Posy. We run to the shelter.

"We have a child! She's hurt!" I exclaim. They open the gates and let us in. Doctors immediately rush over and leave Peeta and me alone to figure out where to go. So we begin to wonder around.

**A/N: Only Posy and Rory are still alive of the Hawthornes. Poor them. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well, I hope that you like this chapter as much as most of you hated the last chapter!**

Chapter 7

"Katniss! Katniss! District 13 is organizing a team to rescue Rory! I'll see him again!" Prim exclaims, a week after Hazelle's death.

"That's great!" I say, sitting on the floor of the apartment that I share with Peeta and Posy. Peeta and I are playing with Posy.

"Will I see Rory, too?" Posy asks.

"Of course, you will," Peeta says.

"Oh, God. Peeta, how will we tell him about Hazelle and Vick?" I ask.

"Maybe someone else will have told him. We might not have to," Peeta says.

"I hope we don't," I say.

* * *

We wait eagerly for a day. Prim paces for most of the day. I talk to Peeta in hushed whispers. Posy mills about in the apartment.

"Peeta, what time will Rory come back?" Posy asks.

"He'll be back soon," Peeta answers her.

"Peeta, you said that last time," Posy giggles, having taken quite a liking to Peeta. I'm not surprised, of course. Peeta has a way with children.

"And every second is one second sooner to his return," Peeta says, picking up Posy. Addressing Prim and me, he says, "Posy and I are going to lunch. Would you two like to come?"

"Sure," I say and look at Prim.

"I'll just stay here, thanks," Prim says.

"Okay," Peeta says. We leave Prim with her own worried self.

* * *

Later that night, Haymitch comes in and says, "They're back. Rory's alive."

Prim runs out to meet him in the hospital and I begin to follow with Peeta and Posy.

Haymitch stops me. "Sweetheart, wait. They think that in the Capitol, they did something to him. They call it hijacking."

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked this chapter! Please review, follow, and favorite!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"He's what?" I ask.

"Hijacked," Haymitch says.

"Yeah, I know what you said. I want to know what that means," I say, rolling my eyes.

"Well, sweetheart, give me a second to tell you. In the Capitol, they injected Tracker Jacker venom into Rory. Then, they told him lies about Prim, saying that she nearly killed him, killed his family, you know. That sort of thing," Haymitch says. "Now, he wants to kill her."

"Oh my God, no," I mutter.

"What's going on?" Peeta asks, holding Posy's hand.

"Rory wants to kill Prim because the Capitol gave him Tracker Jacker poison and told lies about Prim," I summarize.

"No," Peeta says. "Does Prim know? She ran out of the door like that, Haymitch didn't get to tell her."

"I don't know," I say. Peeta, Posy, and I all run to the hospital. Posy may only be 5, but she knows that Prim may be in danger. She loves Prim like they're sisters.

We run to the front desk and ask, "What room is Rory Hawthorne in?"

"Room 331," the woman at the front desk says.

Posy and I run away, but Peeta stays for long enough to thank the woman. Peeta always thanks people. It's part of his personality. Believe me, I've tried to change it, but he won't relent.

We run in just as a strangled cry escapes my little sister's lips and we see Rory's strong hands around Prim's throat.

**A/N: Oh my God! Such a cliffhanger (not really)! Let me know your thoughts about this chapter! That would be…brilliant!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: No! This is not going to be exactly like Mockingjay!**

Chapter 9

Thank God that the doctors came in time, before Prim could be seriously injured. Peeta had to pry Rory off of Prim, and doctors had to restrain my little sister's boyfriend. Prim wasn't hurt very badly. She spent the night in the hospital, but is alright.

Peeta and I go to the room that the doctors use to watch Rory and make sure that he's alright.

"My name is Dr. Aurelius, and I'm Rory's doctor. We have been thinking for the past 24 hours and finally thought of something to help Rory. We were wondering, if we brought in someone from District 12, would Rory remember his old life and remember Prim? So we were wondering if Peeta could go in there and talk to Rory and remind him of life in District 12," Dr. Aurelius says.

"Okay," Peeta says in an undecided voice.

**Peeta POV**

What am I supposed to say?

"Who are you?" Rory asks. He's restrained to his bed.

"I'm Peeta Mellark. I don't know if you remember me, but I'm from your district, District 12. Do you remember me?" I ask, nervous.

"I was in the Hunger Games. You were my mentor," Rory nods.

"Yes. Do you remember District 12?" I ask.

"A bit. The forest had the greenest trees I've ever seen. The town was a small place. Your parents owned the bakery. My family lived in a small house in a place called the Seam. That's all I remember. But thinking about it, where is my family? Only Posy has visited me. I know that Gale's dead, but what about Mom and Vick?" Rory asks. Oh, no. He doesn't know, which means that I have to tell him.

"Rory, your mother and Vick are…dead. Vick died on the way to District 13 and your mother was killed by the bombs that you warned us about," I say.

"Prim killed them. Prim is a mutt! She killed Gale! She killed Vick! She killed my mother! She's probably targeting Posy! And then, she'll kill me! Stay away from her! Keep me away from her! She's a mutt! She'll kill you! She'll kill me!" Rory yells. I back away to the wall. The door is locked, probably so that Rory can't get out.

I nervously bang on the door as Rory keeps screaming, "Stay away from her, Peeta! She'll kill us! She'll kill everyone! She's a mutt, created by the Capitol! She will kill you! Run away from her, Peeta! Hide! She's a mutt! She's a filthy mutt!"

Finally, the door opens and I run out of it, back to Katniss and the doctors. When I come back, Katniss hugs me. What I just witnessed is the power of the Capitol. Both the power and the evil.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please review, follow, and favorite!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello again! Today is Brandon Flowers and Lana Del Rey's birthday! Happy birthday, Brandon and Lana! Oh, and it's back to Katniss POV!**

Chapter 10

Rory isn't getting any better. Peeta and I tell Prim that he's getting better, but he's not. After he freaked out when Peeta talked to him, doctors have been giving him more expensive medicine, but not all of them work. President Coin is getting frustrated with the doctors. Prim sees right through Peeta and my lies. She knows what's really happening. President Coin knows that if Prim isn't happy, I'm not happy, and I won't be their Mockingjay if Rory isn't better.

"It comes to this, Mockingjay: Rory isn't getting better. We don't know how to get him better. Tracker Jacker poison is too strong for simple medicine to go against. We need you to lead the Rebellion with Peeta. He will be the Jabberjay. We need you two to do this. The Reapings will be coming up in two months. 23 more wasted lives," President Coin says in a meeting. Peeta, Prim, Finnick, Boggs, and Haymitch are here with me.

"In the Capitol, they gave Rory Tracker Jacker poison and showed me doing horrible things, killing the ones that he loves. Maybe we can inject more poison and show how I really feel about him," Prim suggests.

"That could work. Thank you, Primrose," Coin says.

The meeting disperses and Peeta and I go back to our apartment in silence. That is, until Finnick runs up to us.

"You're coming to the wedding, right?" he asks.

"What wedding?" I ask.

"Didn't Peeta tell you? Annie and I are getting married. You're still doing the cake, right, Peeta?" Finnick asks.

"I guess I forgot to tell you. Oh, well. Yeah, I'm doing the cake," Peeta says.

"Hey, Katniss, you and Peeta will be next," Finnick winks.

"Shut up," I say, blushing.

"He'll probably insist on doing the cake for his own wedding," Finnick says.

"I'm sorry that I want your cake to look nice," Peeta says.

"Peeta, it'll look so nice that no one will want to eat it," Finnick says.

"Maybe, but I'll make them eat it," Peeta says. Finnick laughs.

"How?" he asks.

"I'll force-feed everyone there," Peeta smiles. I'm grateful that Finnick is here. He can make us forget about all of the horrible things going on outside.

**A/N: Oh my God, I'm so smart. I made Peeta the Jabberjay. Well, I couldn't resist. I would feel bad if Peeta was left behind while Katniss was the face of the Rebellion. So they're both the faces of the Rebellion! Review, follow, and favorite! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi! So today is Finnick and Annie's wedding! You'll see what happens!**

Chapter 11

Wearing a dress brings back memories, memories that I would not like to revisit. I wore a dress for the Reapings. I wore a dress for my interview before the Games. I wore a dress for both interviews after the Games. I wore a dress on the ride home to District 12. I wore a dress on the Victory Tour. I don't want to go back to the memories.

Staring at myself in the mirror, Peeta comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me. He whispers in my ear, "Katniss Everdeen, you look beautiful." I smile at this.

"And you, Peeta Mellark, look extremely handsome," I say. Peeta smiles.

"What about me?" Posy asks innocently.

"You, Posy Hawthorne, look adorable," Peeta says.

"Thank you," Posy says. "I can't wait for the wedding."

"I talked to Annie earlier and she's excited too," Peeta says.

"Will she wear a pretty dress?" Posy asks.

"I haven't seen it. Have you, Katniss?" Peeta asks.

"No. But we'll see it in a few minutes. Let's leave right now," I suggest.

"Yay!" Posy exclaims.

"You two go ahead. I'm going to check on Prim. She's watching Rory in the hospital again," I say.

"Okay," Peeta says and takes Posy's hand.

I walk down to the hospital and see Prim, sitting and watching Rory struggle against his restraints and yell horrible things about her. She's been crying; that much is obvious.

"Oh, hi, Katniss," Prim says, wiping away some of her tears.

"Hi, Little Duck. Are you going to the wedding tonight?" I ask.

"That's tonight? Oh, I think I'll just stay here," Prim says.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yeah. Tell Finnick and Annie congratulations from me," Prim says.

"Okay," I say and slowly walk out.

I walk to the wedding. I go to Peeta and Posy. I sit down next to them and look at Annie. She's wearing the beautiful green dress that I wore on the Victory Tour in District 5. She looks better in it than I did. Finnick is wearing one of the same suits that Peeta wore on the Victory Tour. There's music, too. Children are singing and one man from 12 that still has his instrument plays the fiddle. The decorations are perfect, too. It's simple to the Capitol citizens, but it's perfect.

During the ceremony, Finnick and Annie have a woven net draped over the two of them. With salt water, they touch each other's lips. The children sing a traditional District 4 song, comparing marriage to a sea voyage.

After the ceremony, the man from District 12 plays a familiar song. Peeta picks me up and we begin to dance clumsily. I can't dance, and constantly mess him up. But we don't care. We just dance. Finnick and Annie don't know the song from District 12, but imitate the others dancing. Even Johanna dances, feeling bad for little Posy sitting there. Johanna takes Posy and dances. Posy knows the dance and has to teach Johanna.

When the music dies down, Peeta announces that he would like to say something. Johanna, Finnick, Annie, and Haymitch begin nudging each other and laughing. I'm confused, but Peeta comes up to me and gets down on one knee.

"Katniss Everdeen, I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you. Will you make me the happiest man on Earth and marry me?" Peeta asks.

The crowd gasps and I nod and manage to say, "Yes…yes!" I can't really speak. I'm too happy.

* * *

That night, we have a private toasting. People know what is happening, so when we leave our room after the toasting, Johanna tackles me to congratulate me.

**A/N: Aww… They're married now. Review, follow, and favorite!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Well, it's been a while, but I have a valid reason (somewhat)! I just started a new story called I Just Ride, so I have reasons! **

Chapter 12

"You want me to go to District 8?" I ask President Coin.

"You and Peeta. You two need to bring hope to the Districts. It's great for propos," Coin says.

"I say we go. It would be nice to help them," Peeta says.

"Fine," I say, storming out, Peeta right behind me.

There's a small, make-shift hospital. People are moaning. Outside, it reeks of the dead. Inside, people are close to each other. If someone has a disease, they'll all catch it. We're introduced to "Commander Paylor of Eight" (I say this because she's so full of herself that she makes us address her "Commander Paylor of Eight".) and are sent to talk to patients.

Peeta immediately finds his way to a little girl. She looks about five years-old and lost both of her arms.

"What's your name, honey?" Peeta asks.

"Velvet," the little girl says.

"That's a pretty name. I'm Peeta Mellark. This is my wife, Katniss Everdeen," Peeta says.

"I know who you two are. And congratulations, by the way. On getting married" Velvet says.

"Hi, Velvet. How old are you?" I ask.

"6 years-old," she smiles proudly.

"Do you have any family here?" Peeta asks.

"Mommy and Daddy are in Heaven, but my brother, Calico, is here. He's over there," Velvet nods in the direction that he is in.

"I'll be right back, okay Velvet?" I say.

"Okay," Velvet says and returns talking to Peeta.

I walk over to Calico and ask, "You're Velvet's older brother, right?"

"Yeah. Oh, no. What's wrong?" Calico asks, worried.

"Nothing's wrong. You'll take care of her, though, right?" I say.

"Of course. I have to. I'll survive for her," Calico says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I'm sick. But I'll stay alive. Velvet can't lose anyone else," Calico says.

"Good," I say. "I know what it's like to live and need help, but the one person to take care of me won't. You're not going to do that to Velvet." I then leave.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Please check out my other stories, too. Thank you so much!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating!**

Chapter 13

"You're not sending me to another District, especially not District 2. Didn't I see enough pain and suffering in District 8?" I ask as President Coin proposes that Peeta and I go to District 2.

"This isn't as much for a propo as it is to take District 2. We need you two!" Coin exclaims.

"You guys won't be alone either. Jo, Beetee, and I are going, too," Finnick says. Beetee is another Victor. He's from District 3, so is a technological genius.

"Come on, you two! We just need to bring down the Nut, District 2's main working place," Coin says.

"We have to go, Kat. They're spending money to help Rory. We can help them," Peeta says.

"Are the Mellarks on board?" Coin asks, raising an eyebrow.

"We'll go," I mumble.

"Good! I'll arrange for a hovercraft to pick you guys up tomorrow night!" Coin says. She's so enthusiastic about death.

"Fine," I say and leave the room. Peeta follows me.

"What's wrong, Kat?" Peeta asks.

"She's just so eager. She wants us to kill so that she can be president," I say.

"Can you blame her for wanting the Games to be over? I want them gone, too. I just wish that they could go without so much death. I suppose, though, if you want the death games to go, there will have to be death," Peeta says.

"It's not even that. It's the fact that she's so manipulative. I don't want to kill most of District 2," I say.

"We don't have to kill them. We can peacefully do something," Peeta says.

"No, we can't. We've got to take them down. We can't do that without killing people. Peeta, enough people have died! I don't want more to die! You saw everything that happened in 8! You know what happened back home! I can't live knowing that I caused something even remotely like that in 2! I can't live knowing that I killed someone's family member!" I exclaim and begin crying. "I guess…I guess I'm just stressed out."

"Oh, Katniss, it's okay. You're fine. I know what happened and that you don't want to be responsible for death, but it's not your fault. It's President Coin's fault," Peeta says, pulling me in for a hug. I cry into his shoulder.

"I know. But I don't want to be the cause of a family's death. I don't want to be the President Snow to someone. I've lost my father. You've lost your whole family. I don't want anyone to have to experience that," I cry. Peeta strokes my hair.

"Kat, it's okay. It's all okay. Stop crying. Stop crying. We'll be okay. Everything will be okay. There won't be the Games anymore," Peeta says.

"Unless we fail. We might fail, Peeta," I say.

"Don't think like that, Kat. Don't think like that," Peeta says.

I pull away. Peeta wipes away my tears. "I guess we should start packing for District 2," I say.

* * *

We arrive in District 2. Beetee asks us what our plan to take down 2 is.

"We could go in and peacefully negotiate," Peeta suggests.

"Seriously, Loverboy? No. We've got to be tough. I say that we trap everyone in the Nut and keep them hostage until they run out of air," Johanna says.

"That'll take too long. We should just blow it up," Finnick says.

"Finnick! That's awful!" I exclaim.

"It's the only way!" he fights back.

"Katniss, come on. It'll all be fine," Peeta says.

"Fine. We do it your way. The death isn't my fault," I say and sit back to wait for it all to happen. I silently cry for all of the poor souls that will die.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Please remember to review, follow, and favorite!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hi again! I know how long it's been, but whatever!**

Chapter 14

District 2 is ours. No one cared about all of the death but me. And maybe Peeta. But it's ours now. Why care about all of the casualties when we've won?

I'm holding Peeta's hand as we walk to the hospital. We're visiting Rory and Prim.

"Hi, Katniss. Hi, Peeta," Prim says. She looks as if she hasn't slept in weeks. She probably hasn't.

"Hi, Little Duck. How's Rory?" I ask.

"He's so much better! I actually got to visit him yesterday and we had a nice talk!" Prim exclaims.

"That's great!" Peeta exclaims.

"He said that he loves me again. He said that he was sorry for what the Capitol made him do!" Prim looks so excited. "He's getting let out tonight!"

"That's wonderful!" I exclaim.

"It's also good because Coin has a final mission for you guys," Haymitch's voice says. It's him.

"What do you mean?" Peeta asks.

"I mean that Coin wants to send you, Katniss, Rory, Prim, Finnick, Johanna, Boggs, and a whole team of people to bring down the Capitol. And she wants it done tomorrow," Haymitch says.

"What? Why?" I ask.

"Because, sweetheart, she wants President Snow gone. She wants you guys to kill him," Haymitch says.

"But Peeta and I just got married! Finnick and Annie just got married! Rory just got better!" I exclaim.

"Do you honestly think that Coin cares? She wanted Rory to get better so that Prim could help her out. Marriage? Coin doesn't think that it's important," Haymitch says.

"It's not fair," I say.

"Would you rather the Hunger Games went on?" Haymitch asks.

"What if I told her that I'm pregnant?" I ask.

"You're pregnant, Kat?" Peeta asks.

"Yes," I say.

**A/N: Oh my God! She's pregnant! Didn't see that coming! Review, follow, and favorite!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hi again! I hope everyone had a great 4****th**** of July!**

Chapter 15

"Really?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah," I say. "A couple days ago, I took a test."

"Do you know when it happened?" Peeta asked.

"Probably on our wedding night. Things got a bit crazy," I say.

"Maybe that's what happened," Peeta says. "But what are you going to do?"

"Coin won't care. She'll keep you away from the front lines, but she wants you in the Capitol," Haymitch says.

Haymitch was right. Even when I told her, she just made me go. I'm sitting in the hovercraft with Johanna, Finnick, Beetee, Boggs, Haymitch, Prim, and Peeta.

"So you finally managed to get pregnant?" Johanna asks.

"Yeah. And it's not that I couldn't before. I didn't want to," I say.

"Why not?" Jo asks.

"Because of the Games," I say.

"Well, I'm proud of Peeta!" Finnick exclaims.

"Why are you proud of me?" Peeta asks.

"Because you're so innocent, Loverboy. Now, we know that you can take things up a step," Haymitch says.

"Shut up, guys. Can't Peeta and I just be happy?" I ask.

"What's the fun in that?" Johanna grumbles and sits back.

* * *

We arrive in the Capitol. I hold Peeta's hand as we see everything in the Capitol. It's different. When Peeta and I were tributes, the Capitol was a shining, golden palace. Now, it looks like a slightly wealthier District 12. The buildings are still tall and glorious, but there are beggars on every street corner and signs in shops that say that it's closed due to bankruptcy. The buildings seem to have lost their shine. President Snow's mansion is still shining like a symbol of hope.

"Alright, the rest of the team is in the other hovercraft. We're going to be fine. We've got to shoot some propos," Haymitch says. The rest of the team arrives. We begin to shoot a propo in an abandoned street.

It all goes by in a blur. I remember Leeg 2 triggering a booby trap that shoots her. Her sister, Leeg 1, cries silently. That wasn't a great thing to start out with, but we then trigger more traps. We run from a fog that advances towards us. We run to the closest house that we can find. Boggs makes us all go ahead of him. He tries to run into the house, but doesn't make it. He is forced into the fog. We have to close the door and shove cloth in every place that the toxic air might be able to come in from. We watch in horror as Boggs is dying.

"Katniss, while we were running, he knew that he wouldn't make it. He said that he wanted you to be the leader of the group," Finnick says.

"Did he really?" I ask Peeta.

"He did," Peeta confirms.

"Fine. I guess I'm the leader," I say.

**A/N: I don't think that I could have disregarded the book more. I took the idea of the killer fog from ****Catching Fire****, so that idea is not mine. Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Being leader proves harder than it seems. Everyone is dealing with their own burdens. It's down to Peeta, Prim, Haymitch, Beetee, Johanna, Finnick, Leeg 1, Castor, Pollux, Cressida, Messalla, Homes, Mitchell, Plutarch, and Jackson. I know that Jackson wants to be leader, but every time I offer her the position, she declines, saying that Boggs wanted me to be the leader for a reason. Plutarch, Cressida, Messalla, Castor, and Pollux are just here to film. Even when I offer, they turn the position down. I don't even bother offering Mitchell, Homes, Leeg 1, Finnick, Peeta, Prim, Haymitch, Beetee, or Johanna the spot. I barely know Leeg 1, Mitchell, or Homes. Finnick is busy worrying about how Annie is at home. I would never put all the stress on Peeta. Prim is always worrying about Rory. Haymitch and Johanna will just respond by offering a joke about how I can never handle the pressure. Beetee will decline, insisting that he stays making weapons. So I guess I'll have to do it on my own, though Peeta tries to help me.

"I think that we should move out. The Capitol might try to search, knowing that we made the fog come. We should just disappear," I say.

"Katniss is right. The Capitol officials might try to come. We should go ahead and leave," Peeta says. So we move. We go through underground tunnels.

The entire time, I am uneasy. I hate being underground. After my father died, I began to hate everything underground. But we move. At the end of the night, we fall asleep. When Peeta volunteers to keep watch, I decide to stay up with him.

"You should be asleep," he says when I sit in his lap.

"I wasn't going to leave you all alone awake," I say.

"I should have known," Peeta says.

"You'll never be able to get rid of me," I say.

"I would never want to," Peeta says and plants a kiss on my cheek.

"You missed my lips," I say.

"Sorry," he says with a smile and kisses my lips. Just as we pull away, we hear a hiss.

_Katniss._ We wake everyone up and make them listen. We all run. Messalla is in the lead when he steps on a trap that seems to melt him. It's a gruesome sight that I want to forget. But we have to keep running. We see the things chasing us. They're a white lizard- thing mutt. They're devouring Avoxes that are working down here. Pollux, an Avox, turns pale at the noise. He used to work down here, so he must be afraid that those are his friends dying.  
We then come across a giant machine that says that it's called the Meat Grinder. It turns on. There's a small space that we inch by the Meat Grinder on. Mitchell loses his balance and falls in. I, already past the Meat Grinder, shield my face from his blood and bits of body that are flying everywhere. His screams still loom in the air long after he has already been ripped apart.

"Go on," Jackson says. She, Leeg 1, Homes, and Cressida stay behind at the Meat Grinder to fend off the advancing mutts. I don't want to leave them. I know that they will surely die, but I'm also worried about the others that will stay with me. I don't care about my death. I plan on dying if it means that everyone else will survive. So I make a choice. I continue to run. Pollux leads us through the underground system.

Finally, we come across a ladder. Finnick climbs up first and pushes the door up, allowing everyone to go up. Prim follows him. Peeta is next. Haymitch, Johanna, Castor, Pollux, and Plutarch go up.

"You go up first, Katniss. I'll continue to hold off the mutts," Beetee insists and shoots the mutts. I climb up the ladder and offer a hand. Beetee tries to climb up, but the mutts get him first. I can't watch him die. We close the door. We can still hear Beetee. He's keeps repeating the name of his fallen District Partner in the Quarter Quell, Wiress.

I cry, but know that I have to get over it. Plutarch leads us to a shop, owned by a woman named Tigris. We are forced to stay here.

**A/N: It was Beetee or Finnick. I chose Finnick to live. Sorry, Beetee. Sorry if this seemed fast-paced. I'm having a huge thing of Writer's Block. Forgive me.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Yeah, sorry for killing off Beetee. I had to, though. But Finnick lives!**

Chapter 17

In the basement of a woman named Tigris, we all grieve. Castor talks to Pollux in the corner, trying to comfort him in the fact that we don't know who died and his friends may be very much alive and working for a nice person instead of being in the underground tunnels. Finnick is looking at a picture of Annie and muttering to himself. Johanna is talking to Plutarch, and being Johanna, tells him that he should have sacrificed himself so that Beetee could live. Plutarch is going pale from hearing Johanna tell him that she wishes him dead. Haymitch is acting like a father to Prim while she cries, worried about Rory. He tells her that he is probably doing better now that he's had a long time to recover. Haymitch wears an expression that tells me that he doesn't believe it, but he's still trying to comfort Prim. Peeta sits next to me. He tries to comfort me. We lost so many people back there and I feel responsible for each and every one of their deaths. I could have just let the mutts devour me. Then, they would have left.

"Katniss, it's okay. They sacrificed themselves for you. It's not your fault," Peeta says.

"It is my fault. I could have just died. Then, the mutts would have left," I say.

"Katniss, if you died, I would have died. I would have killed myself right where you died. I wouldn't be able to live without you. You're my everything," Peeta says, looking me right in the eyes.

"You really believe that?" I ask.

"Katniss, I know that," Peeta says.

"You could live without me, I'm sure. You would get on," I say.

"No, I couldn't. I wouldn't be able to live without you or our baby," Peeta says, laying a hand on my growing mid-section. To be honest, in all the happenings, I had forgotten about my baby.

"Alright, guys. It's almost over. Let's just go. We can easily get to President Snow's mansion from here. Let's take him down," Haymitch says. We all grumble, but agree. We need to end this. So we all go up to Tigris's shop and disguise ourselves.

I grab a fur coat and fur pants. I tuck my hair under a wide-brimmed fur hat. Everything here is furry. I look at Peeta, who is unrecognizable. He's wearing sunglasses, which are probably the only things in this shop that don't have fur covering them. He's wearing a coat, tie, and pants. His shoes are also covered in fur, making his feet look 2 times their actual size. He also has a hat on.

Finally, everyone is ready to go. We split up. Peeta, Prim, and I were to run a certain route. We all left. We run through the streets. People are going out of their homes and panicking on the streets. We join the crowds. Somewhere, Prim is whisked away. Peeta and I hold hands after that, so we don't lose each other in the mob.

We finally arrive at President Snow's mansion, where dozens of children are huddled in the front. They try to fight of the biting wind. I am suddenly grateful for the fur covering me. I grip Peeta's hand even tighter. I want to help the children, but I don't want to draw attention to myself.

"Look, everyone!" a little boy with blue hair exclaims and points to the parachutes coming down from a hovercraft.

The children scramble for the parachutes. In a moment, half of the parachutes go off. I see a running figure. As it gets closer, I see that it's Prim. She's ditched the disguise and goes to help the remaining children. I see the remaining parachutes flicker, as if they're about to go off, but it was delayed. I let go of Peeta's hand and run for Prim. I push her out of the way and begin to run away just as the rest of the bombs go off. I feel the flames licking me. That's the last thing I remember.

**A/N: This story is drawing to an end. I hope you've liked it so far, and just hang on for the last couple of chapters!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: No! Katniss isn't dead!**

Chapter 18

I wake up in a sterile white room. I see Peeta and Haymitch in the corner. They're speaking in hushed whispers. Peeta sees that I'm awake and rushes to my side.

"Katniss, Snow's dead! We did it!" Peeta exclaims, a wide grin spread across his face.

"Prim…where's Prim?" I ask, my voice hoarse and not my own.

"She's alive. Her burns are being treated in the room next to yours," Peeta says.

"You gave us quite a scare, sweetheart, but you and the baby pulled through," Haymitch says.

"What happened?" I ask, my voice returning to its normal sound.

"You pushed Prim away from the bombs and ran. You were just in time, too. The bombs exploded, giving you and Prim nasty burns. But given time, they'll be fine," Peeta says.

"Right now, though, we need to go to a meeting," Haymitch says. Peeta helps me out of bed and carries me to a conference room.

President Coin sits at the end of the table. Johanna, Finnick, Annie, and the other remaining people that helped with the Rebellion sit down. I take a seat next to Johanna. Peeta sits next to me.

"Right! We must decide! Will we have another form of the Games, including only Capitol children?" Coin asks.

"No! We can't! We fought so that the Games would be over! My vote is no!" Peeta exclaims, jumping up.

"Mr. Mellark, please sit down. Your vote is no? Very well. Finnick?" Coin asks.

"I'm with Peeta. So many people died. We can't do it," Finnick says.

"Johanna?" Coin asks.

"I say yes. The Capitol needs to know what it feels like!" she exclaims.

"Castor?" Coin asks.

"No. Pollux doesn't want it either. We saw too much death in the tunnels," Castor says.

"Plutarch?"

"Yes. Johanna is right," Plutarch says.

"Katniss?"

"Yes. I'm with Johanna and Plutarch," I say, receiving a look of horror from Peeta.

"Annie?"

"No. Finnick, Peeta, Castor, and Pollux were right," Annie says.

"Primrose?"

"I'll just go with Katniss. She doesn't do anything without thinking about it first. Yes," Prim says.

"Haymitch?"

"I'm with sweetheart. Yes," he says.

"I want the Games, so they will be reinstated for the Capitol only!" Coin exclaims. As we walk out, I ask Peeta for the nightlock pill that we all had. It was a suicide pill. While Coin is turned around, I crush it and pour the powder into her glass of water. I watch her drink it and drop dead. The Games are over.

**A/N: The next chapter is an epilogue, so this story is almost over. Review!**


	19. Epilogue

**A/N: This is the last chapter! Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites!**

Epilogue (5 years later)

Now that the Games are over, Peeta and I live in the remains of District 12. Rory has recovered, although he still has moments when he fights the flashbacks, so Prim lives with him in District 4. They live near Finnick, Annie, and their son. 5 years ago, I gave birth to Peeta's and my beautiful daughter. Johanna lives in District 7 alone, although we often visit her. Haymitch still lives in District 12. I'm pregnant right now with a son. My little girl, Rue, loves the Meadow.

Peeta and I will often take her swimming in the lake. Without any fences keeping us out of the woods, I teach Rue to hunt. President Paylor became Panem's newest president. Peeta and I will still wake up with nightmares, and we know that someday we will have to tell Rue and our future son about the paintings that Peeta paints of the dead tributes and my screams at night, but for now, we don't think about that. We just live in the moment, waiting for the events of our lives to unfold in front of us.

**A/N: Well, that was a short epilogue, but whatever. I hope you liked this story. Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites!**


End file.
